Nothing's Going To Harm You, Not While I'm Around
by Juliefan1
Summary: A pre Island fic. Lovey saves a girl's life.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing's Going To Harm You, Not While I'm Around

Lovey Howell was exited for a night at the theatre. She and Thurston were going to a Broadway musical. She loved musicals very much, especially opening night. When she stepped out of the limo, she was startled by a young girl who practically ran into her.

"Young lady, you better watch where you are going", said Lovey, not really looking at the girl.

Before the girl could respond, she fainted on the sidewalk. It was then that Lovey realized how dirty and malnourished the girl was. At first she was disgusted, but then a wave of sympathy washed over her and tears freely flowed down her cheeks. She decided that she must help that poor dear.

"Somebody call an ambulance! The poor dear needs help!" She knelt beside her and held her hand. Something told her that this was the right thing to do. Her heart went out to her she wanted to see that she would be alright. A crowd gathered around seeing what was causing the commotion.

"Come on Lovey, dear. She'll be helped I'm sure", said Thurston.

"I want to stay with her, Thurston. I want to be a Good Samaritan. She needs someone to be with her. She's just a girl!"

"A Howell help a poor girl, really, Lovey!"

"Thurston I really don't want to argue in front of all these people."

"Well alright, Lovey, I really wanted go to the theater, though."

"Then go you, silly heartless man", shouted Lovey, not caring what others thought. Had he no compassion?

"I'll stop and see the girl in the hospital tomorrow and give her some money", said Thurston.

"Thank you, darling!" Lovey gave him a peck on the cheek, then knelt beside the girl, held her hand and began to pray as she waited for the ambulance. "It'll be alright, darling. I'll make sure you receive the best care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the Ambulance arrived Lovey told her driver, "Follow that ambulance!"

Lovey closed her eyes and the image of that poor girl haunted her. She was wearing an awfully raged dress and was so skinny. She looked familiar, but Lovey couldn't remember at first where she saw the picture. Then she remembered, it was in French class at Vassar. Her book of Les Miserables had a picture of that young girl, made to work as a slave by people who were supposed to raise the orphan. What was her name again? Cosssette that was it! The poor dear reminded her of Cossette. She hoped this poor dear didn't live such a horrid life.

She walked quickly, a Howell never ran, to the emergency room where she inquired about the girl. In a few minutes she was with the girl who was coming to. The girl looked around frightened at the people surrounding her.

"It's alright young lady. You're in the hospital. What's your name? "Asked a kind looking doctor.

"Maggie ,sir", the girl replied timidly. She didn't know if the doctor was a person to trust.

"How old are you,Maggie?",asked the nurse.

"Eight."

"My dear, you such a tiny girl!" Exclaimed Lovey.

"Maggie what's the thing you remember?," asked the doctor.

"I ran into a lady. I'm really sorry!"

"It's all right. I'm so glad to see you've come to. You gave me quite a scare when you fainted, so I had you taken to the hospital." Lovey explained.

"Maggie, who are your parents?," Asked the doctor.

"I don't have any."

"Who do you live with?" asked the nurse.

"Mr. & Mrs. Murphy, are they here?" She looked frightened when she mentioned their name.

"No, do you know their telephone number or address?"

"My address, are you going to send me back?" Maggie's voice quivered.

"We need to tell them you are here," explained the nurse.

Maggie could no longer hold back her tears. Lovey walked up the bed and asked, "What's wrong Maggie, dear?"

"I .. I can't tell you."

"Maggie the doctor and I are going to see if you hurt yourself when you fainted. Then I'll give you a bath," explained the nurse.

"You're not supposed to know.. you can't see…"

"Maggie we have to help you get better. "

"NO!"

"Shh, you don't need to shout dear", Lovey said trying to calm Maggie down

"But I can't show anybody. I'm not supposed to tell."

What, dear what do you mean?" Lovey asked.

"Please Ma'am, they said.."

"Are you talking about Mr. and Mrs. Murphy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes!"

"Did they hurt you?"

Maggie's eyes turned as wide as saucers. She began to cry and scream.

"Maggie would you like to hear a song or a story? When I was a little girl my nanny would sing and tell me stories when I was scared", explained Lovey. It broke her heart to see the poor girl suffer so.

Lovey wasn't the best singer, but had a few years of voice lessons. She loved opera arias and found them very soothing. She began to sing O mio babbino caro, one of her favorite arias. Soon Maggie fell quiet, put her head back on the pillow. She soon fell asleep. Soon after she was sleeping the nurse slipped a hospital gown on after helping the doctor examine her. Maggie had old scars as well as new ones, some of which were infected. She was also very emaciated. When Lovey saw this, she wept.

"You think they hurt… "Lovey was sobbing.

"These are defiantly numerous injuries from over a long period of time, that could not be an accident."

"Oh Dr, I never knew… people could be so cruel! Thurston and I we must help her. She can't go back to those monsters." Lovey wept.

"Mrs. Howell, once we have the names of her abusers, Child Protective Services and the police will be contacted. Have you thought of adoption? "

"Oh that would be wonderful! I was thinking of how I'd love to raise the poor dear!"

I think you'd be a wonderful mother, Mrs. Howell."

"Thank you, I hope I can be. I'm going to call Thurston, now. May I stay with her overnight? The poor dear is so scared!"

"Well policy normally just allows family to, but you are the closet she has, so I say yes!"

Lovey spent the night with Maggie hoping that she soon could be her little girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lovey awoke on the small couch and looked over at Maggie. When she first saw her last night, she thought she was a poor girl. Now she knew she was an abused child.

Maggie awoke looked around and saw Lovey. She wondered why she was there

"Good morning Maggie" Lovey walked over to the girl's bed.

"Good morning ma'am"

"I never introduced myself did I? I'm Mrs. Howell." She extended her hand.

"No, don't hit me! "Maggie shrunk back.

"Oh my dear, I'll never hurt you! Would you like to shake my hand?"

Maggie did out of compliance than greeting

"May I… may I have a glass of water?"

Lovey poured one and handed it to Maggie. A nurse and the dr. who was there last night came in and helped Maggie sit up.

"How are you feeling Maggie?", asked the nurse.

"Ok." She was unaware that her injuries had been discovered.

I'm going to check your temperature…"

"Where is my dress and what's on my back?", asked Maggie.

"Last night we looked to see where you were hurt and put you in a hospital gown, gave you a sponge bath and put bandages on you', explained the nurse.

"No! You saw.. If they find out!"

"What they did was wrong people shouldn't hurt anyone like that", the Dr. explained.

"But I'm the scum of the street and need to get punished when I'm bad!"

"I'm sure that's what you've been told, but the Murphy's could go to jail for what they've done", said the Dr.

"Really?"

"Really, now I'm going to look at your back, ok?"

Maggie nodded.

"Then I'll get you some breakfast", said the nurse.

"Mr. Howell might stop by today. He's going to give you some money", Lovey explained.

"My own money?"

"Yes, dear. I have a meeting to go to the board of directors. If you need anything press this button. If you're scared tell a nurse you want me and someone will get me."

"Mrs. Howell, I won't bother you."

"It's all right. You can contact me if you need to."

"May I.. ask you a question"

"Yes,dear."

"Why are you staying with me?"

"You're just a little girl. You need someone to stay with you."

"I've stayed home alone before."

"You shouldn't have, goodbye Maggie."

"Bye, .

A few minutes later Mr. Howell walked into the room.

"Hello little girl, I'm Thurston Howell III."

"Who,sir?"

"You don't know who I am?" Thurston shouted. Maggie was terrified and pressed the call button

"Yes, honey?"

"Go find Mrs. Howell, please. I'm scared."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"This man yelled at me! Who is he?"

"That's Mrs. Howell's husband."

"Are you mad at me Mr. Howell?"

No, just surprised. Here is some money."

"I don't deserve money."

"Nonsense."

"Mr. Howell, may I see you for a moment Has Mrs. Howell told you of the girl's past?" The nurse pulled him aside.

"Yes, those scoundrels!"

"She doesn't know your anger won't turn into violence."

"I see. Maggie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Well I must get back to the office and my ticker tape machine. Here is the money" he set it beside the bed.

"Will Mrs. Howell, really be back?"

"Of course." Mr. Howell couldn't wait to hear the morning business report and left. Maggie just couldn't understand why everybody was being s kind to her.

"Here's your breakfast." The nurse came in with a bowl of oatmeal. Maggie ate half of it very slowly. It was too much for someone who normally ate so little.

A few minutes later, Lovey rushed into Maggie's room.

"My dear, you've hardly touched your food,"

"You came back!" Maggie wasn't sure if she would

"Of course I did!"

"Do I have to eat more?"

"Well I suppose you don't have to." Lovey replied.

"Your husband gave me money."

"Oh how wonderful!"

"Mr. & Mrs. Murphy won't like that."

"My dear I'll never let you go back there again!"

"What if they find me? Mr. Murphy is strong and he could hurt you!"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Sally Smith, with Child Protective Services. Are you Mrs. Howell?"

"Yes, you must keep those monsters away from Maggie!"

"I'm going to talk to Maggie about that. Maggie, I heard from the Dr. and nurses that Murphy's hurt you. I want to help you, but I need to know what happened. Her voice was firm, but empathetic.

"I can't tell anybody else!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll kill more people if he'll find out."

"Who'll kill more people?"

"Mr. Murphy will kill you and everyone else I told if he finds out!"

"Maggie do you think he would kill someone?"

"He said so!" Maggie began to sob and Lovey walked over to Maggie's bed to sit with her

"Maggie I'm going to tell the police you said that. Could you tell me about living with Mr. and Mrs. Murphy?

Maggie was afraid, but told her story of years of abuse and slave labor. It was difficult for her, but Mrs. Smith let her take her time and listened attentively, jotting down notes and giving empathetic glances. Lovey was sobbing.

"Thank you Maggie, I know that was difficult for you to tell me. I'll tell the police and they'll talk to the Murphy's about what happened. I'll have to find a place for you to stay now."

"I want to raise her. I'll have to ask Thurston first, but I think he'll be fine with it. Would you like to live with me Maggie?"

"Will you or Mr. Howell not hurt me? Will I have to earn my keep?"

"Darling how many times do have to be told what those monsters did was wrong to you? You'd be our little girl, a rich little girl! We'd give you the best of everything."

"But I don't deserve fine things?"

"Why not, Maggie?" Asked Mrs. Smith.

"My mother was a filthy prostitute and I should never have been born, so I must suffer and earn my keep."

"Oh you poor dear, no child deserves to live the life you did, no one! Even if your mother was a…" Lovey didn't want to say the word.

Lovey called Thurston who agreed to taking in Maggie. After receiving the news Lovey gave Maggie the first hug and kiss she ever remembered. It was the end of a wonderful morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few weeks in the hospital Maggie had regained her strength and had slowly learned to trust the Howells. She really enjoyed the kindness she had received. She had always hoped that people would show her kindness and love, but never believed she was worthy of it. She was very anxious about leaving the hospital. She didn't know if she'd like living with rich people. She was also nervous for the trial of the abuse charges. Mrs. & Mr. Howell told her that they'd be there for her during it all.

Lovey was thrilled to bring Maggie home and officially begin the adoption process. Since the Murphy's weren't Maggie's legal guardians, there wasn't even a termination of parental rights. She hoped everything would be alright with the trial. The press had hailed her as a saint and she was actually tired of the attention. After all, she had done what any decent person would have done. The press also wanted the shocking details of Maggie's abuse and were calling it ,"one of the worst cases of child abuse New York City has ever seen."

Maggie was still a bit weak and took Lovey's arm as she left the hospital with a brand new Teddy Bear and was wearing a dark blue polka doted dress with a blue ribbon in her hair. When she and Lovey left the press bombarded Lovey with questions "Mrs. Howell…, Mrs. Howell…"

"I will not be talking to the press at this time! No pictures, please. The poor dear is terrified of you all!" Maggie was clinging to Lovey.

Maggie was amazed as she went into the limo. It was so beautiful.

"James don't you speed to get away from the press. I won't have you doing anything dangerous."

"Yes, Mrs. Howell."

"Mrs. Howell I'm tired. May I take a nap?"

"Yes,dear you can put your head on my lap."

Maggie did so and felt safe and secure. She slept for an hour.

"How was your nap dear?"

"Nice, Mrs. Howell."

"Oh good! We are in Connecticut now. We still have a ways to go. Would you like to listen to some music?"

"I like the music you used to bring to the hospital."

"Well I have some of it here and I have a portable record player. Would you like to listen to Opera?"

"Yes, please."

" Oh I have Carmen! I think you'll like this one. It's in French."

For the rest of the ride home Maggie and Lovey enjoyed the opera. By the time they arrived in Newport, it was time for cocktails. Maggie was amazed at the beauty of the mansion all 24,000 sq. ft. of it. It was the grandest thing she had ever seen.

"Welcome home Maggie,dear. I'm going to introduce you to the servants and Mr. Howell's secretary. Then I'll show you your room and then you can meet your teacher."

"My teacher I get to go to school? I get my own room?"

"You'll have your very own private teacher!"

Mrs. Howell ,thank you so much."

"You're welcome dear. I hope you enjoy living here. You'll have a big bed with pink sheets and some toys to play with.

"May I have a doll please?"

"Oh darling, you can have as many dolls as you want."

"Mrs. Howell I couldn't take more than one!"

"You've been really nice to me and Mr. Howell too, but it's wrong to be spoiled."

"For goodness sakes Maggie every child needs at least one toy!"

"I want one, but I don't want to be greedy. I should be grateful for what I have."

"You aren't greedy! You should be grateful for what you have now, but I hope those dreadful people didn't tell you that you should be greatful!"

"The Murphy's did."

"Come along let's get you settled and then you can meet your teacher."

When Maggie saw her room she couldn't believe it a bed and whole room, so large and all for her.

"Isn't it beautiful, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Howell."

A few minutes later Maggie met her teacher.

"Maggie, this is Ms. Williams. She will be your teacher. She just finished college."

"Hello, Maggie I just finished learning how to be a teacher."

"I never had a teacher before."

"That's all right. Don't worry; everything is going to be ok."

"Have a good first lesson, Maggie. I'll see you soon." Lovey was so glad she had found Betty to be Maggie's tutor and nanny. Betty knew of Maggie's past and seemed very kind and caring in her interview with Lovey. She had just the skills that were needed, Lovey thought. She hoped that Maggie would be happy here.


	5. Chapter 5

"It was nice to meet you, Maggie. Normally school will be from 8-3 with lunch and recess. Today I wanted to see what you know", said Betty as she left the classroom with Maggie.

"Thanks, Ms. Williams, but I don't deserve to go to school."

"You are smart, Maggie."

"No I can't be smart! I thought I was as stupid as my mother."

"I think you are smart. You know how to do math."

"I'm shouldn't learn anything else though."

Lovey was waiting for Maggie and hated hearing Maggie talk like that.

"Hello Maggie. This is Peggy and she's going to show you to the dining room." Maggie walked off with the maid while Lovey stayed to talk to Betty.

"The poor dear, did she say many things like that?"

"Yes, Mrs. Howell. She just can't believe she is entitled to an education. She has very low self-esteem. She said she'll go to school because she must obey you. She's convinced its wrong for her to know anything other than Math. She said she used to do the shopping, so she knows math."

"Oh no, that's terrible! I want to help the dear, but it's so hard to convince her that those horrid people's ideas are not right!"

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to be patient."

"Thank you so much for taking this job! I think you'll do very well with Maggie."

"I hope I will. Have a good evening, Mrs. Howell."

"You too."

The dinner table overwhelmed Maggie. The table and room were so large and grand.

"Mrs. Howell, I can't eat here."

"Yes you can." Poor dear doesn't even think she's allowed to eat with us, thought Lovey.

"I must eat in the kitchen."

"You can eat here, Maggie. I'd never make you eat in the kitchen!"

"You'll let me eat here at this table?"

"Yes, Maggie, you can sit right here across from me." Lovey motioned and Maggie did so, feeling uncomfortable and unworthy to sit at such a grand table. She had never eaten in a dining room before.

"Hello Lovey dear. The closing bell was just wonderful! My stocks keep on going up and up! Hello, Maggie." Thurston kissed his wife and smiled at Maggie.

"Mrs. Howell said I may sit at the table, may I?"

"Of course, Maggie!" What an odd question Thurston thought.

"Maggie, do you like shrimp and crab? We are having seafood salad."

"I don't know."

Maggie barley ate her food and ate slowly in silence. Thurston and Lovey were in an animated conversation but Maggie did not contribute to the conversation.

After dinner Lovey talked to Maggie in the siting room. Maggie sat on the floor.

"Here let me help you up dear. You can sit here, all right?" She indicated a chair. Maggie sat in it hesitantly.

"Maggie, I talked to Ms. Smith..."

"I did everything she wanted me to!"

"Of course you did, dear. She says you don't think you can go to school. I want you to go because every child deserves to!"

"It's wrong for me though. Why are you making me do something I shouldn't do?"

"It's the law that every child must go to some school."

"It is. Mr. and Mrs. Murphy broke that law too?"

"Yes."

"Even people whose mothers were stupid whores?"

"Maggie, that's a very vulgar word! Yes you must have schooling too. It doesn't matter what your mother did!"

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Well you do now, thank goodness! I have a meeting to go to, now. Ms. Williams is going to stay with you until I get back."

"Will you come back tonight?"

"Of course I will. I'll be here to say goodnight to you. I hope you have fun with Ms. Williams."

Betty walked in the room with a book of fairy tales.

"Hello, Maggie would you like me to read to you?"

"Read to me? Mrs. Howell says the law says I have to learn."

"Yes, she's right. Do you want to learn how to read now or for me to read you stories with happy endings?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Maggie wasn't used to making decisions yet.

"What you want to do?"

"Hear the stories, can I?"

"Yes, Maggie. You can sit next to me."

"Goodbye, Maggie, dear." Lovey left for her DAR meeting.

"Once upon a time.." Betty began.

Two hours later Betty had just carried the sleeping child to bed. Lovey had just got home and went into Maggie's room and kissed the sleeping child. "I hope one day you'll understand what love and kindness is", Lovey wisped


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Maggie awoke the next morning she was surprised to be in her bed.

"Good morning Maggie. I just finished putting together what I'm going to teach you today. What would you like to wear today?" Betty had been up since five putting together a lesson plan before transitioning from her governess role to nanny role.

"I get to wear a different dress?" Maggie was shocked.

"Yes, do you want to show me all the dresses Mrs. Howell bought you?"

"Yes, please!"

Maggie looked at the many dresses and skirts in awe. She hesitantly picked a blue dress with white trim. Betty gave her a matching blue ribbon. After her first bubble bath, Maggie finished getting ready for the day. Maggie then went down to breakfast. Sometimes the Howells had breakfast in bed, but Lovey thought it would be good for Maggie to eat with them.

"Good morning Maggie. That dress looks marvelous on you dear! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Mrs. Howell."

"I hear you are good with money, Maggie. This newspaper talks about money, politics and other news. Oh! it's an article on Dewy. I predict in a few months Dewy will win. Will Maggie be learning about politics?" Thurston was reading the Wall Street Journal.

"Well a little bit. She has to learn the basics first, Mr. Howell", replied Betty.

"Oh yes." Thurston wished Maggie could understand finance, politics or polo. Then he could at least have a conversation with her.

After breakfast Lovey walked with Maggie to the classroom where Maggie began her first full day of school.

"Maggie, today we are going to learn the alphabet. I know you like singing, so I have a great song to teach you." Betty began to sing the alphabet song.

A few minutes later, Lovey was drinking her coffee with cream and sugar at her friend Charlotte's home.

"The poor dear has been taught such horrid things that aren't true. She doesn't understand how much I care for her."

"I'm sure she will, someday Lovey. I can tell you care for her very much. I think it's wonderful how you've taken her in."

"Oh you do, Charlotte? Many of my friends think it wonderful that I saved her life, but don't think I should adopt."

"Oh you should Lovey. All these years you have been confiding in me, I know how much you've longed for a little girl. You're the perfect mother for her, so kind, patient and understanding. I know the trial will be hard on you all, but I know you'll give little Maggie all the support she needs. You need support too though dear. I'll come with you to the trial if you'd like."

"Oh would Charlotte? That would be marvelous. Thank you ever so much, dear!" Lovey was so glad to have such a true friend.

"Yes, I'll be there." Charlotte smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you ever so much, dear! You are so very kind."

"Would Maggie like to meet some children her age?"

"I think it's wonderful, but she's so nervous about everything."

"My children know what happened. I told them she was like Cinderella."

"Oh I think those monsters were worse than Cinderella's step-mother."

"Well I'd never tell the children that. They'd be very kind to her."

"Oh of course they would, but I don't think Maggie knows how to live as a child should yet."

"She will in time, I'm sure Lovey. Would you like to go riding today? I don't have anything planed this afternoon."

"Oh that sounds marvelous!" Lovey loved to go riding.

"What time would you prefer?"

"One, that way I can get home when Maggie has finished school."

"That sounds fine. Would you like to stay for lunch? We're having smoked salmon."

"Oh I'd love to, but I want to see how Maggie is doing. I must be back there in a few hours. Let's look at the new summer Social Register."  
Back at the Howell mansion Betty was teaching Maggie how to read numbers.

"Can you read the numbers on this envelope?"

"1, 7?"

"Well it's actually 17. There would be a space in between if it was 1,7. It's my address from my dorm in college last year. 17 Cherry Tree Lane Wellesley, Massachusetts." Betty explained.

"Mr. and Mrs. Murphy said they don't need no education."

"Yes, they do they used a double negative."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Howell said she'd stop and say hello."

As if on cue, Lovey met them in the hallway.

"Hello, Maggie. Would you like to meet other children and play with them?" Lovey asked.

"Me, play? I've never played before." To have a normal childhood is something she secretly wished she had, but never thought she'd live it.

"Would you like to?"

"I have school, I have to learn."

"You can have fun too!"

"Really?"

"Yes, dear"

"Would the children want to play with me?"

"Yes, dear."

"Then I guess I will. Do you want me to?"

"Maggie you always talk about doing what I want, but you can decide what you want to do too!" Lovey explained.

"I must obey."

"Let me think of another way to explain, Maggie. When I tell you to do something in class, I expect you to do something, but you can chose things like what you want to wear, what you eat, what you want to do for fun." Betty explained.

"Really? If I can I will meet them" Maggie had been raised by sadistic tyrants who controlled every move she made. The idea of making decisions was very difficult for her to grasp.

"Oh good, dear!" Lovey was glad to see Maggie trying something new.

They went to lunch making plans to meet with Charlotte's children. Maggie was still very passive, but knew that Mrs. Howell and Mrs. Williams would let her act as a child should.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Maggie was nervous. It was a Saturday so she had no school and she was going to spend time with her peers for the first time ever. With Lovey's help she had planned a tea party. She was overwhelmed by the many things the cook could bake. She did know that she enjoyed the Chocolate Chip cookies and peppermint tea she had yesterday, so she chose that.

"Darling, I think you've made a wonderful choice", said Lovey.

"I did? Is this what they'd like?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll love it, Maggie! Don't you worry ,dear."

"May I show them my teddy bear?"

"Of course dear. Lovey was so thrilled to be helping Maggie put this together.

"Thank you, Mrs. Howell."

"You're welcome dear. I hope you have a wonderful time!"

"I'd like to, but I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure Madeline and Alexandra will teach you some games you can play. I think they're bringing dolls!"

"They'd let me play with their dolls. They must be very expensive!"

"Of course they will and I'll get you dolls just like they have!"

"Oh Mrs. Howell, you don't need to."

"I want to and don't tell me you don't deserve them. You do darling!"

A few minutes later Betty came to help Maggie host her first tea party.

"Hello, Maggie. Are you exited for your first tea party?"

"I don't think I'm excited."

"Maggie, do you want to have this party?"

"Mrs. Howell says they are nice, but why would rich girls want to be with me?"

"They want to meet a new friend."

"Me, someone's friend?"

"Yes, dear! Don't you want a friend?" Asked Lovey.

"Yes, but I don't think people would like to spend time with me. I don't ever play and I don't know anything that many girls know."

"They'll help you and teach you how to have fun!" Lovey exclaimed.

"Ok." Maggie hoped that was true.

A few minutes later, Charlotte's children arrived with their British nanny and their mother who was going to have tea with Lovey. They were eight year and nine years old. Alexandra was tall and blonde, the oldest. Her younger sister had light brown hair with brown eyes. She was in a wheelchair. She didn't have a lot of friends because most women in her mother's social circle weren't understanding or accepting of Madeline. Harshly and cruelly put, they didn't want their children spending time with a "cripple." Mrs. Howell was Madeline's favorite friend of her mother's. She acknowledged her abilities and not disabilities. She was kind but did not show Madeline pity.

"Hello I'm Alexandria."

"And I'm Madeline" She smiled at Maggie, hoping Maggie would become her friend.

"I'm Maggie. Do you like Chocolate Chip Cookies?"

"Oh yes, they are quite delicious", declared Madeline.

"The cook made some." Maggie explained.

"Oh, good! I love chocolate chip cookies too" exclaimed Alexandra.

Charlotte and Lovey smiled seeing the girls get along well.

"How is your advocacy work going Charlotte?" Lovey asked as they sat down to tea in the siting room.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. Oh Lovey I wish there were more like you out there, who notice the abilities of those with dishabilles and understood how dreadful those institutions are too! I heard Mrs. Vanderplatz gossip about me again, said how unladylike my activist work was. I try to ignore them, but it still hurts."

"Oh I'm sure it does, dear! People can be so cruel! I wish they wouldn't be. How are the girls?"

"They are doing very well in school. Madeline's writhing is improving, with occupational thereby but the attitude of her classmates and teachers are not! I'm so glad Elizabeth is able to be her aid during school. She's the best nanny we've had yet. Alexandra is wonderfully protective and loving sisters. Those two are always together!"

"You have wonderful children! I'm a bit nervous how the other girls will treat Maggie."

"Well I'm sure she'll always have my girls as friends."

The girls were busy playing with their dolls and getting to know each other.

Maggie hesitantly asked Madeline why she was in the wheelchair.

"I was born early and something happened when I was born. I was born like this. My hands and arms don't work like I want them to. It's called Cerebral Palsy. Mother says I'm like the Little Engine that could. It's my favorite book!"

"Maybe I can read it someday."

"I can read it to you Maggie", said Betty. Betty got the book out. She had just bought it.

"I can read it!" Madeline volunteered.

"I can help you turn the pages." Alexandra volunteered.

A few minutes later Charlotte and Lovey smiled at the girls reading together.

"How's my little engine that could? It's time for physical therapy soon, honey." Charlotte gave Madeline a hug and kiss.

"I'm having so much fun Mother! Can we come have Maggie over tomorrow?"

"Yes, can we mother?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, dear."

The girls left knowing that this was the beginning of a new friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of the trial and Maggie and the Howell's were having breakfast. They all knew the next few days would be hard on everyone. Maggie picked at her food.

"Dear you must eat something!" Lovey exclaimed.

"I'm scared."

"They can't hurt you dear."

"It's going to be hard."

"It will be hard for Mr. Howell and me as well."

"You, too?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, to see those horrid people and to hear their actions being defended!" Lovey shuttered.

"Charlotte and her husband will be there, Lovey. We won't be alone." Thurston reassured.

"I'm so grateful." She replied.

Once at court when Maggie saw Mr. &Mrs. Murphy, she clung to Lovey.

"It's all right, darling. Lovey whispered.

It was a long and emotionally draining trial for everyone. The first day the prosecution testified; the professionals who worked with Maggie, the Howell's and Maggie. It was hard for them all.

Late that night Lovey heard crying and screaming coming from Maggie's bedroom,"I'm a bad girl."

Lovey went quickly to Maggie's room. She gently shook her, "Darling wake up."

"Mrs. Howell I'm scared."

"Yes darling, I know. Were you dreaming about what you talked about in court today?"

Maggie nodded and buried her face in pillow and cried.

"It's all right, dear. I'm here and so is your Teddy Bear. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

Maggie nodded. Lovey began to sing All The Pretty Little Horses.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep my little baby.

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses.

Black and bays, dapples, grays,

All the pretty little horses.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep my little baby.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep my little baby.

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses.

She pulled Maggie into warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Maggie soon fell asleep.

"Thank you for comforting her, Mrs. Howell." Betty had just come in the room to check on Maggie.

"Oh tomorrow will be horrid. We'll hear from the defense." Lovey replied.

The next day, when the defense took the stand everyone cried again. Their witnesses were pretty pathetic. Customers of the bar the Murphy's owned said that they saw Maggie getting tips and they didn't know anything about abuse.

After a while of deliberation, the jury reappeared.

"Have you reached a verdict?" Asked the judge.

"We have your honor. We find the defendants guilty of child abuse."

"We'll find you someday Maggie. You'll be punished for what you've done! We'll get you someday!" Mr. Murphy screamed as he was escorted out of court. Maggie cried and clung to Mrs. Howell.

"Please protect me!"

"You're safe my dear girl. I'll never let those scoundrels lay a hand on you ever again! They'll be in jail for thirty years now", explained Thurston.

"There is something Mr. Howell and I would like to ask you. Would you like to adopted by us?", asked Lovey.

"You'd do that for me? Thank you! I didn't want to go to an orphanage!"

"Oh dear I could never do that to you. I care about you very much." Lovey explained.

"That's why you and Mr. Howell are nice to me, because you care about me?"

"Yes, dear!"

"I know Mr. &Mrs. Howell care for you. My daughters and I do too", explained Charlotte.

"Oh, good. Ms. Williams cares about me too."

"Goodness, yes dear! Would you like to be adopted?"

"I'd like to, mother and father. I thought you liked me and would let me stay. I wasn't sure."

"Of course we would Maggie!" Thurston replied.

"Mrs. Howell, I mean Mother. I like calling you Mother."

"And I like hearing it."

"May Madeline and Alexandra come over tomorrow?"

"Yes,dear! I'll have the adoption arranged as soon as possible. Now before we have to see those dreadful reporters, I want to give my daughter a hug and kiss. I love you my dear girl."

"So this is what love feels like?"

"Yes, dear."

Maggie left the courthouse overwhelmed with happiness and felt truly safe for the first time in years.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning dear. Are you alright?" Lovey asked as she and Maggie descended the stairs. Maggie looked tired.

"I think I'll be alright, but I think I may have more bad dreams."

"You had bad dreams, darling? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ms. Williams heard me crying and tried to get me to sleep."

"Oh dear how dreadful, bad dreams and not much sleep. Maybe we can give you a sedative tonight or you can tell me about your dreams. At Vassar the first lady analyst had taught Lovey psychoanalysis she wanted to actually use it someday!

"I can wake you up at night?"

"Yes, no matter how late, dear."

"Would Mr… I mean Father mind?

"Well he may be grumpy, but you can come to me."

"Thank you Mother."

"You're welcome dear. I won't be home until after dinner tonight. I have two meetings. One in Providence and one in New York, both of them are to help children who've been raised by people who aren't nice to them."

"Other people do that to children too?"

"Unfortunately yes, dear. Many people want to help the children. My first meeting is with people who the Governor chose to see how we can try to stop those bad things from happening."

"He must be a very good man."

"Yes dear, a Republican, a very good man."

"The organization in New York was started because a long time ago a social worker discovered a girl like you; your age that had lived with people who treated her like those horrid Irish people treated you. There were no organizations to help. Her lawyer came from an organization that helped animals not to get hurt by people, turtles even." Lovey found this horrid! As if turtle abuse was an issue!

"Children should've been helped before turtles."

"Yes, dear that's what the people who founded the organization to help children thought. Cook is making blueberry crêpes for breakfast!

Too bad, I really wanted pancakes, thought Maggie. She was still not used to being assertive, so she said, "I like those, Mother!" (She did, but liked pancakes better!)

After breakfast, in the limo Lovey left with her favorite coffee drink, Coffee with sugar, milk and vanilla.

At her first meeting, Lovey met professionals; legislators, lawyers, doctors, psychologists, clergy, social workers, teachers and foster parents and a couple who had recently adopted an abused child. They were not all on the Social Register, but her work on both of the committees that strove to protect children seemed more important than the board of directors of cultural institutions, in Lovey's opinion. She left New York City that evening thanking God that she could continue to help these poor dears like Maggie.


End file.
